Power Electronics is one of the technologies which processes and controls electrical energy and supplies the desired form of electrical energy to the industrial as well as residential appliances. The desired form of electrical energy is achieved by using power electronic building blocks known as power electronic converters. The power electronic converters are primarily used for performing power conversion operations. The conventional power electronic converters perform the following power conversion operations viz., AC to AC conversion, AC to DC conversion, DC to AC conversion, and DC to DC conversion.
The power electronic converters with the aforementioned power conversions are commonly used in Switch Mode Power Supplies (SMPS), industrial drives, Flexible AC Transmission Systems (FACTS), High Voltage DC (HVDC) transmission systems, or the like. However, some of the applications such as power supplies for electric precipitator, devices featuring high viscosity developing agent, production of ultra-uniformly-sized silica particles, ozone generation, partial discharge analysis, or the like, require combined form of both AC power and DC power.
Existing AC transmission line can be upgraded to transmit AC Superimposed DC (ACsDC) signals. The upgrading of the AC transmission line is performed in order to transmit a large amount of power through the AC transmission line, while ensuring that the thermal limits are met. The applications in which high power transmission is required, the ACsDC signal, which is having a combination of AC power and DC power, is generated by using linear passive components such as combination of inductors, capacitors, resistors, transformers, or the like; or intransigent electronic devices. Some of these devices or systems which generate the ACsDC signal require both an AC source and a DC source for generating the ACsDC signal. The DC and AC components of the generated ACsDC signal are not flexible.
Thus, there is a need of having an apparatus which can generate an ACsDC signal which is having flexible AC and DC components; and can be generated from a single source, i.e., either AC source or DC source.
The above information is presented as background only to help the reader for understanding the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.